Red Robin
Red Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as sidekick to Batman. He is also Supergirl's main love interest and later becomes her boyfriend. Personality Robin is a natural-born leader. Robin is closer to Batman; serious, stern, strict and obsessed with hunting down criminals, Out of all the villains the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Bane. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Bane. Red Robin insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Bane's claims to the contrary. Several encounters with him have lead dangerously close to causing rifts between Red Robin and his friends. Red Robin must put aside his fixation on Bane and put more trust in his teammates if he wishes to resolve the threat. Another flaw Red Robin has is he is competitive and still a bit immature but, despite his struggles, Red Robin has time and again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Red Robin is a bit of a loner. Beast Boy and Cyborg hang around with each other more than him and Robin tends to be very independent. He insists on doing everything himself such as battling Red Hood. Red Robin made it clear that he doesn't want to be part of a team but eventually does form the Titans. the team and everybody in it is very important to Red Robin. He cares deeply about each of his friends but for Supergirl it is shown that Red Robin has romantic feelings for her. Everyone on the team can very well see their feelings for each other including the villains but neither of them admitted their feelings until the Season 1 Finale where they finally confess their true feelings for each other and have their first true kiss. Powers And Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': Due To a lexcorp Enhancement Procedure, Drake Johnson's Physiology Was Changed Permanently. First, The Procedure Crippled His Mind And Body. Then, The Experiment Rebuilt His Physical And Mental Faculties Further Than A Human Could Process Or Build. These Enhancements Make Red Robin An Enhanced Human, Not Superhuman And afford Him The Enhancements. *'Enhanced Intellect': Able To Think 9 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of His Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, Red Robin's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As He Apparently Uses 90% Of His Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). He Is Also Ingenious In devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; His Sense Of Timing Is Superb, Bordering On Perfection. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Red Robin Possesses Enhanced Reflexes. The Speed At Which He Reacts Allows Him To Dodge Fast-Moving Orojectiles Such As Arrows And Bullets. He Can Usually Out-React Even The Fastest Humans, No Matter How Well-Trained. *'Enhanced Speed': Ability To Run At Speeds Of Up To 30mph And Long Distances Far Out-Performing Any Olympic Athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina': Red Robin Can Exert Himself At Peak Capacity Greater Then Any Human Could. *'Enhanced Strength': His Entire Muscular System Was Gardened And Fortified Making Red Robin Many Times Stronger Than An Average Human To The Point Of Tearing Off An Airplane Foor And Twisting Steel With His Bare Hands. He Can Place The This Capability Into His Strikes, Allowing Him the Augment The Concussive Force Of His Attacks. His Strength Should Be Sufficient Enough To Press About A Ton With Relative Ease. *'Enhanced Senses': Red Robin's Senses Have Been Augmented To Heightened Levels Of Function. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. This Includes, But Us Not Limited To: *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Enhanced Sense Of Smell' *'Enhanced Vision' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': With An Accelerated Ability To Heal Damaged Tissue, The Rate At Which Red Robin's Body Recovers From Injury And Capable Of Being Repaired Before Death. As such, Red Robin's Body Can Take A Tremendous Amount Of Punishment Before Succumbing To Death. Simple Gunshot And Stab Wounds, Cuts, And Broken Bones Can heal Faster Than Normal. He Sas Once Impaled Clean Through His Chest, And It Did Nothing But Slow Him Down And Cause Great Pain. *'Enhanced Immunity': Red Robin's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On His Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly [oisons And Illnesses. *'Retarded Aging': An Important Aspect To Note Is That While Red Robin Is Apparently Aging, He Does So Very Slowly, Appearing Younger Than He Actually Is.